


An Unusual Apprentice

by FazedMuttley



Series: Serana & Her Kitten. [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Gen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same universe as Serana and her Kitten. This story takes place before Shae meets Serana and will go on in the background of the other stories in the Series.</p><p>Brelyna always wanted more practical lessons, this dream becomes a reality when she meets a new friend who could quite possibly change her world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Student.

Brelyna sat listening to Faralda as she gave her lecture, the elf wasn’t really paying attention she found herself somewhat distracted, she longed for a more practical approach to learning magic, she sighed and looked at her notepad, she had began taking notes at one point, but now underneath her words was a crude drawing, she had no idea what possessed her to draw it, a sad face that seemed to be looking out of the paper at her, it was almost like a self portrait but the features were gaunt and the eyes were larger, perhaps a Bosmer then.

Brelyna must have been looking at the drawing for too long as Faralda addressed her.

“Brelyna? Am I to understand that you consider yourself an expert in Destruction Magics?” Brelyna shook her head “Then I would implore you listen in my lectures as opposed to daydreaming” Brelyna nodded and Faralda continued from where she left off.

She saw J’zargo writing on parchment, seemingly making scrolls, she knew that was work from another lesson and suddenly was rather mad at the Khajiit as he was doing work from another class and Faralda hadn’t noticed, yet she sees when its her looking at her ‘notes’ for too long, and at that thought her attention is drawn back to the sketch.

A commotion disturbed her from her thoughts and she turned seeing Tolfdir come through the doors and head for Faralda, the High Elf raised her brow as the man whispered in her ear.

“It seems as though my attention is required elsewhere” Faralda spoke softly seemingly distracted “The Arch-Mage has requested you all stay here, if you wish return to the Hall of Attainment you are to keep to the walkways and enter from above”

Faralda and Tolfdir made their way past and Brelyna could not tell what was said but it was clearly urgent.

“J’zargo will not stay, he wants to see what is happening” he stood and looked at Brelyna and Onmund “You will come with J’zargo, yes?”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Onmund said “I mean the Arch-Mage told us to stay here or go to our quarters”

“I will J’zargo” Brelyna said she didn’t know why but she had the strange feeling she should, but she did not move until she had pulled her sketch from the notepad she had been using folded it and placed in the pocket of her robes.

Once they had sneaked out of the Hall of Elements, Brelyna and J’zargo hid behind the statue in the centre of the courtyard and they saw the Arch-Mage using what looked like a turn undead spell, Faralda was stood nearby with fire in her hands as if ready to burn a creature.

The Creature itself was a short female figure wearing a dark set of hooded robes, she was lithe and judging by her overall size looked quite young, but Brelyna couldn’t understand why she was reacting to such a spell in the way she was, and J’zargo said the word as it came into her mind.

“Vampire” Brelyna shushed him and moved around the statue so she was on the side opposite to the group and tried listening in to the words spoken.

“...to learn, why else would I come to a college” the Vampire was saying.

“Not to drain us dry in our sleep?” Faralda said.

“Ah yes” the vampire said “If I were here to kill you I would walk through the front door and approach your Arch-Mage”

“False security” Faralda countered.

“I am not like my kind” the Vampire said “I was given this accursed affliction over a hundred years ago and I will not cure it knowing the costs of such, so if you wish strike me down” the vampire stopped covering her face and stood straight facing the magic, it was clearly painful as her glowing eyes narrowed but didn’t quiet close and she winced “End my suffering”

The Arch-Mage lowered his hand “When did you last feed?” he took her chin and her hood fell as the man examined her face blocking it from view before Brelyna could see.

“Three months maybe more, no one has offered” the Vampire replied “Animal blood does not offer the same sustenance, and I refuse to be like my kind and hunt Men and Mer”

“Perhaps we can make an expectation, if you mean us no harm” Tolfdir said.

“I see no reason not to, Tolfdir you are good with potions perhaps you can help our new friend in making potions to assist her... needs” the Arch-Mage said “Mirabelle, please show our new Apprentice to her quarters, put her next to the Khajiit, and across from Brelyna”

Brelyna heard J’zargo bristle at his name being forgotten but she didn’t care, she stepped out of cover when no-one was looking and walked towards the Hall of Attainment.

“Brelyna!” Faralda called when the elf spun hearing Brelynas footsteps “I told you to use the walkways”

“Sorry, I forgot” she lied.

“Then make yourself useful show our new Apprentice to her chambers, they are directly across from yours” Faralda said as the vampire pulled her hood up to cover her head from the setting sun “That is if the Arch-Mage approves of course” her tone was not one Brelyna had heard before, she seemed to have an internal hate for vampires if Brelyna had to guess as that was the only change in circumstance.

“Of course, Brelyna you can be her study partner” the Arch-Mage replied “You have been awaiting one and since Onmund and the Khajiit work well together it would make more sense to pair you with the newest of us” with that the Arch-Mage was gone followed by Tolfdir and Faralda, the latter of which grabbed J’zargo and pulled him into the Hall of Elements, no doubt in trouble for spying, had Brelyna not moved and made it seem like she had different motives she imagined she would be in a similar position.

Mirabelle walked over with the vampire “Meet me in the morning and I will assist you in showing our new Apprentice the facilities, good night Apprentices” and she also then began to return to the Hall of Elements.

Brelyna watched as the vampire looked around and then she saw the shine of red eyes below the hood but nothing more, as her face was shrouded in shadow.

“Perhaps we should venture inside” the vampire said, Brelyna nodded and signalled her charge to follow.

Once they were inside she showed the Vampire her room and was thanked, the vampire began unpacking not bothering to shoo Brelyna out, so the Elf had watched for while before leaving as the vampire unpacked, there was a change of clothes that went into the drawers, a small bag of septims that found a home in the top drawer next to the bed, a few magical tomes, and several vials full of a dark red substance.

It was only when Brelyna was in bed that night that she realised she hadn’t even asked the vampires name, she stood and walked to the archway peeking out across the corridor, there was no light in the vampires room, but she didn’t imagine the vampire needed it to see given she was a nocturnal creature, she reached for her robes and  pulled them on covering her small clothes, she didn’t bother to fasten them and just held them closed.

She walked across the way as quietly as she could supressing the hiss and shudder as her bare feet touched the cold stone of the floor. When she peaked round she saw the vampire sat cross legged on her bed her hood remained in place as did her dark robes, her shoes however were set close to the door, Brelyna looked at the vampires feet and saw the pale skin, she noticed the same pale skin on her knees as her hands rested there, she watched as the fingers on the vampires upturned hands flexed one by one.

“I have company” the vampire said “What do you require?” Brelyna saw those glowing red eyes under the vampires hood open slowly in an almost predatory way.

“I” Brelyna began but found herself distracted by the way those glowing eyes fixed onto her.

“Relax” the vampire said “ I would not bite without your permission, I am in control of my urges, and you saw the vials of preserved blood I keep on my person”

“I... Yes, Sorry”

“No need to apologise, I would imagine I am the only vampire you have met that has not tried to kill you”

“Yes”

“I assume you had a question” the vampire said “You really should be sleeping”

“You were not sleeping” Brelyna said but she didn’t know much about vampires and added “Were you?”

“I have little need for it. So I was meditating as I often do in sleeps stead, it is rather relaxing you should try it sometime, but I do not believe that was your question”

“I uhm...” Brelyna looked at those eyes “It will seem silly, I should go”

“You came this far” the vampire said softly “Why not continue in your pursuit”

“I was wondering what your name was” Brelyna said feeling her cheeks flush.

“Will Vampire not suffice” the vampire asked tilting her head to the side “That appears to be all people care to call me among other slurs, and has been for sometime”

“That is what you are” Brelyna found herself saying “Not who” the vampire straightened her head and the eyes narrowed as they would when someone smiled.

“My name is Vathany”


	2. A Vampires Perspective.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brelyna gets to know Vathany a little more and has one of her first encounters with Shaes Master.

Over the next few days Brelyna had assisted with Vathanys induction. Today they were studying in Library or that is what they were supposed to doing, well Vathany was, the vampire currently sat cross-legged on her chair a book in her lap and her focus upon it, Brelyna sat opposite her paying more attention to her new friend than to the books they were supposed to be studying for Colette.

Brelyna really wanted to see Vathanys face, she loved her eyes, at first she found them menacing but now she found them sort of endearing. Each was like a ruby nestled under her hood. Vathany had explained that her hood was enchanted to hide her face in shadow to protect from the sun which was why it was so constantly dark, and that she had grown accustomed to wearing it even at night. This fact did not stop Brelyna from looking at her, she was fascinated by the mysteriousness of her friend alone and she had no doubt in her mind that Vathany knew she was being watched. The vampire seemed to be able to know these kind of things, Brelyna assumed it was something to do with heightened senses.

“It cant even use a chair” came a male voice and Brelyna saw Vathany stiffen, her feet finding the floor and the book the table, Vathany then looked up to who spoke. “See something you like vampire? You want to drain me dry” Vathany looked down and placed the book she had been reading in her pack and stood. “That’s it creature leave this place to your betters”

“She has a name” Brelyna said.

“What was that Apprentice” the Dark Elf replied.

“I said” Brelyna stood and turned “She has a name”

“Let us see what your tutors think about this new found attitude of yours” he snarled.

“Please” Vathany said looking at Brelyna “Do not lose your standing because of me, I am not important” she looked at the male elf “Call me what you will”

“Very well” the elf replied looking towards her but not at her, Brelyna saw her lower her head as if being scalded “Weren’t you leaving leech?” and with that Vathany left the room, the dark elf pushed past Brelyna and she followed his gaze as he looked around at the books in the sealed cabinets.

As Brelyna was leaving to find Vathany a slight girl in ragged clothes appeared around the corner coming up the stairs, she was a Khajiit, young by the look of it, her gaze pointed to the floor but high enough to see where she was going, her tail was straight. She was so unlike J’zargo. Brelyna watched as she shuffled past, she knew who she was the whole College did, as the girl entered the room the male elf called out.

“Where have you been slave?”

Brelyna chose that moment to block out what would follow, the Khajiit would reply and she would be punished, and Brelyna would insult the elf and be punished yet again, she did not know why the Arch-Mage put up with such a man being present at the College, but he did and she and the others had been forced to accept it.

She found Vathany sat on the wall overlooking the courtyard the vampires hands were once again hidden by a pair of black leather gloves, it was only in the sunlight did Brelyna notices the slight shimmer of their enchantment. Vathany like her wore Apprentice robes, but where Brelynas were loose, Vathany had pulled hers tight to her figure, she wore the black leggings instead of the traditional beige favoured by the College, the same with he tunic under the robes themselves.

“Hello Brelyna” Vathany said in her soft voice, Brelyna smiled when she heard her name.

“How did you know it was me?” she said as she sat down next to the vampire.

“You are the only one who cares enough about me, although I still do not understand why given what I am” Vathany replied still looking down into the courtyard, she tilted her head slighty “Well that and your footsteps are softer and you are lighter on your feet than most here” she added.

“You could hear me coming?”

“One of the few perks to my affliction” Vathany said glumly “I have heightened senses, to the point I could hear your heart beating in your chest should I be so inclined”

“That’s kind of creepy” Brelyna chuckled.

“So says the person talking to a dead girl” Vathany countered.

“I’m talking to a friend”

“Why?”

“Because I want to?” Brelyna answered with a smile to which Vathany looked around and Brelyna saw those ruby eyes narrow.

“Okay” Vathany said softly “I shall be more specific” her voice barely more than a whisper. “Why do you want a vampire as your friend” her voice was louder this time and she seemed to get saddened as she finished the sentence as if she did not believe it possible.

“I want to get to know you” Brelyna replied “Not the vampire” Brelyna pressed her hand against Vathanys chest, she was cold, no body heat radiating through the material, she couldn’t feel a breath been taken “The person in here”

“You are aware my heart has long since stopped?” Vathany asked with narrow eyes and the softness returning to her voice.

“Yes” Brelyna replied “Yes I am” she smiled.

The next day Brelyna found Vathany sat in the centre of the courtyard directly in front of the statue, a light dusting of snow on her hood and shoulders. Brelyna approached slowly, it was nearing time for a lesson with Tolfdir.

“Are you coming into the Hall?” she asked as she neared.

Vathany met her gaze with narrow eyes, she seemed distant. “I have a feeling that something bad will happen here”

“It will be okay Vathany” Brelyna said “Come on inside before you freeze”

“I need not worry regarding that” she chuckled “However let us get inside before _you_ freeze” Brelyna smiled and they entered the hall.

Once they entered J’zargo and Onmund were already there with Tolfdir as were the elf and the slave girl.

“Why do we wait for the leech?” the elf said and Brelyna heard Vathany sigh.

“She is a student here” the elder mage then saw them “Ah, Brelyna” Tolfdir said “Vathany, welcome”

“Thank you Tolfdir” Brelyna said, Vathany nodded in response keeping her gaze lowered.

“Today” Tolfdir started “We are going to be looking at wards, does anybody know a ward spell?”

“I do” Vathany said somewhat timidly.

“Excellent, now if you stand on the tile to the left and I will take the one on your right, we can demonstrate”

“Perhaps I could throw a few spells at the leech allowing you to explain what is happening to Shae and the apprentices”

“I am not sure that is wise” Tolfdir said and Brelyna was thankful at least Tolfdir was on Vathanys side.

“Nonsense” the elf stood on the tile and Vathany looked up and readied her stance.

“Now when you are...” Tolfdir started to say looking at Vathany clearly in the process of telling she should activate her ward when ready, but he was cut off by Vathanys scream as the ward flew up as the elf launched a barrage of fire in her direction.

“Enough” Tolfdir said but the elf didn’t relent he brought up his other hand strengthening the fire, even going so far as to walk closer. Vathany was been pushed lower until she was in a crouch her ward started to fail and she howled as fire reached her, Tolfdir stood in the way at that moment a ward of his own in place. The elf stopped his magic.

“What was the meaning of this!” the mage demanded.

“Simple, to kill a leech” the elf replied clearly not phased.

Brelyna stepped close to Vathany who had covered herself in ice as best she could, the robes on her arms were singed and burnt in places, Brelyna could see violently red skin where the sleeve had burned away, she could see that it had already blistered, Brelyna went to reach out but Vathany slid back her head lifting and she hissed, no doubt her fangs would be bared if they could see her face, as her hood remained intact her arms having managed to take most of the damage before Tolfdir managed to react.

“See its a creature nothing more, it would turn on us at the slightest provocation” said the elf.

“I would not call that slight” Brelyna snapped “You outright tried to kill her, she’s scared”

“You do not talk to me like that Apprentice” the elf snapped.

“J’zargo agrees, Vathany is scared as her life was nearly taken” J’zargo moved to stand next to Brelyna together they blocked her view.

“The Grand Mage will here of this” Tolfdir said.

“I wouldn’t put much faith in that fool” the elf all but laughed walking out, the Khajiit girl trembling as she followed.

When Brelyna turned Vathany was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the first two chapters of this fic. Three will follow soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brelyna looks for Vathany.

Brelyna followed the faint tracks in the snow across the bridge leading to the college and down into Winterhold. As she neared the tavern it got more difficult due to the imprints of others been mixed with the trail Vathany had left.

She saw a guard near the road leading into town and approached.

“Did another Apprentice come past here”

“Aye” The man replied “Asked about bandits in the area, told her about the camp just up the road, seemed distant and like she was gonna attack me”

“Thanks” Brelyna called back as she broke into a run the moment she heard the location, as she ran she came across the body of a wolf, she stopped and knelt by it, no wounds and then she noticed the angle of its head, the neck had been snapped leaving its head the wrong way round. She moved on and could hear the sounds of fighting, she kept low as she reached a mound of snow and peaked over.

“Where did it go!?!” one bandit shouted at the other, three bandits already lay dead, these two were the only survivors.

“How do I know!” the other bandit called back, his bow drawn an arrow ready.

There was a flash of black and then she saw Vathany with her arm around the first bandits neck, she moved keeping the bandit between her and the archer, the way she stepped and kept her self hidden behind the man was graceful almost cat like.

The bandit took a shot and hit his friend as Vathany moved him to intercept it, there was a crack as Vathany broke the mans neck ending his pained screams, the speed at which she launched at the archer as the other bandit fell was unnatural, she grabbed his head and the man howled dropping his bow trying to break the vampires grip.

Then Brelyna saw Vathany go for his neck, she saw blood splatter in the snow, she lowered the man as he uselessly fought against her and then, she watched as he went limp.

Vathany raised herself up her hand going to her belt, pulling a short blade that was hidden there, which she pushed delicately into the mans heart as she lifted her head, and then removed it before pulling it slowly across his throat, she tilted her head slightly.

“I wish you hadn’t followed me” Vathany said as she wiped the blade with some snow before sheathing it “I had not wanted you to see this”

Brelyna remained where she was hidden behind the snow drift, she saw Vathany stand, turn and look right at her.

“I know you are there Brelyna, I will not harm you” Vathany sounded broken almost as if she would cry. Brelyna stepped out and walked closer.

“Now you see me” was all Vathany said as she approached, her friend removed a glove and brought her pale hand to where her lips would be, the hand itself vanishing from sight due to her hoods enchantment, making it look eerily like Vathany had no hand at all.

When she pulled the hand away after a few movements of the wrist, clearly using her hand to wipe her mouth and chin clean, when Brelyna saw the hand it was covered in red, the bandits blood. Brelynas instincts told her to take a step back, which she did, which caused Vathany to look down and her shoulders slump.

“You are scared of me” her friend said as she crouched picking up some snow that she melted through her hand taking the blood with it.

“No..” Brelyna replied.

“You are lying, I can hear the rapid beating of your heart” Vathany said sadly “I can smell your fear, you wish to run”

“My instincts tell me to” Brelyna replied honestly “I am also scared” she added deciding that the truth would serve her more than a lie, she looked at Vathany and she knew what to say next, the truth came easy to her.

“You needed to” Brelyna continued watching as the red blistered skin on Vathanys arm began to fade, she still didn’t believe it possible, even as it was happening right before her eyes, albeit slowly. “To heal and to live, it’s your nature”

Vathany was still, her beautiful eyes narrowed in contemplation, the snow falling and getting heavier around them, Brelyna looked up and the sky showed evidence of a storm coming.

“We should go back” she said to Vathany, speaking louder as the wind picked up.

“No” the vampire replied “You should”

“Not without you” Brelyna said “I’m not leaving you our here”

“I am dangerous” Vathany said beginning to turn but Brelyna grabbed her arm.

“You are not” Vathany looked at her one eye narrower than the other, clearly a raised brow “You could have attacked anyone in the College, anyone in Winterhold” Vathany looked at her now, the vampires eyes wider fixed on her “But you didn’t, you risked yourself to clear these bandits, then you used one to sate your needs” she looked at the bandit Vathany had bitten, his body slowly being covered by snow, she could still see the wounds but soon he would be buried. “I assume you stabbed him to prevent him from coming back” Vathany nodded.

Brelyna pulled her towards the path and the vampire didn’t fight back, but neither did she say a word as they slowly walked through the growing storm back to Winterhold with Brelyna holding Vathanys un-gloved hand, it was cold, but the pressure of someone holding her hand was there.

As they neared Winterhold the storm got stronger and Vathany took the lead, Brelyna looked up a for a few moments, ignoring the way the heavy wind made the snow hurt her face as it was struck, she saw her friends eyes were narrow scanning the area ahead, and soon she found herself walking up the ramp to the College bridge, she hadn’t even noticed the town through the storm.

Once back inside the Hall of Attainment they were greeted by Onmund and J’zargo. The Khajiit looked her up and down and asked if she could help him study later as he needed a friends aid, which Vathany had agreed with a nod, Onmund seemed distant until Brelyna had nudged him and he apologised for been scared and not doing anything in the Hall of Elements and retired for the night, J’zargo soon followed.

When she and Vathany were alone Brelyna watched the vampire walk into her room, she followed her forgetting about her own need for sleep for the time being. When she reached the doorway, Vathany had removed her hood, but stood with her back to the doorway all Brelyna saw was dark red hair tied back in a loose ponytail and the tips of pointed ears.

The robes and tunic were next and Brelyna bit her tongue to stop a gasp escaping, Vathanys back was pale just like her hands, without the robes contrast it looked an almost pure white, Brelyna noticed the slight freckling around the girls shoulders and base of her neck, _‘do they continue on her face’_ , she couldn’t help but wonder.

The muscles also caught her attention, thin but strong arms, she saw the muscle move under the skin as she grabbed a pain black tunic and pulled it over her head, Vathany then placed her hands on the hood of her new tunic and pulled it up, when she turned her face was once again hidden in shadow.

“I am sorry you had to see” Vathany said playing with her hands “I will not harm you, that I promise”

“There is no need to promise, but Thank You” Brelyna replied causing the girls eyes to narrow as she smiled.

“You wish to ask a question” Vathany said in her soft voice and Brelyna nodded.

“I do not wish to ask it”

“Then I know the question” Vathany replied “You wish to know how I was turned” Brelyna nodded and Vathany sat down on her bed cross legged as she often did and patted beside her, Brelyna joined her and the vampires soft voice filled her ears.


	4. Saarthal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brelyna finally gets her practical lesson.

Brelyna had been excited when Tolfdir had taken them to the Saarthal. However she had already forgotten the name of the ruins, that didn’t interest her, well at least not yet and she could always find out the name later if it did warrant her interest. Right now all she wanted to do was explore.

Tolfdir had been distracted by Shae and her Master and was currently talking to the man about an amulet he had carelessly pulled off the wall causing a door to close, once free he had shoved it at Shae to put in the pack that the poor girl was forced to carry.

Onmund and J’zargo were nowhere to be seen, but she had a feeling they would be in the centre of the ruin with the senior mages asking questions, well Onmund would be she was pretty sure J’zargo would be looking for anything magical that he could use to improve his skill, if it went missing before it was catalogued there was no evidence, she smiled as she recalled the time J’zargo told her that.

Brelyna had ventured into one of the side corridors off the main antechamber, and was looking closely at the carvings across the wall and following the mural studying it as she went along, her thoughts and concentration were interrupted when she felt a strong pulling sensation on the back of her robes, she was forced back a some number of steps much to her shock.

When she turned she was gazing up into Vathanys red eyes. “Watch your step” her friend said softly and Brelyna turned back and looked down. There was a hole in the walkway ahead that she could barely see, she would never have spotted it in the darkened corridor had Vathany not pointed it out, not for the first time since she met the vampire did she wish she had her senses.

“I didn’t see it” she replied.

“I assumed” Vathany replied “I am sorry if I scared you. I simply did not want you to get hurt” the vampire was looking up and Brelyna tried to calm her breathing as she did the same, the hole seemed to go across several floors.

Brelyna could hear her heart a little, been unexpectedly pulled back had shocked her, she considered lying to comfort her friend but she knew that her vampire could probably hear her heart. She faltered, when had she began thinking of Vathany as her own? She looked back from the roof and realised she had been silent for some time and Vathanys eyes were narrow and fixed on her no doubt confused.

“It’s okay Vathany” Brelyna said and the vampire nodded and took her hand, she was turned around and near the edge and Vathany looked over it. “How do we get across?”

Vathany raised her hand and a small ball of light appeared. “We do not” the vampire replied and Brelyna realised the light was for her benefit, she could see the full mural now and that nothing was ahead of them save for another wall with a few burial urns at its base, the murals from both side of the corridor connected to the back wall, seemingly of a man holding some form of staff in his hands gesturing to the sky.

“What do you think it means?” Brelyna asked.

“I myself am unsure” Vathany replied “Perhaps Onmund will know, after all he is the Nord among us”

Brelyna nodded and turned back, Vathany fell into step behind her keeping the orb of magelight floating just above her palm. Once they were in the main antechamber again it faded away since around them were torches burning in their brackets.

Brelyna didn’t know how long they had been gone but it can’t have been much time, they ventured back to the main group, Onmund was examining a couple of rings he had obviously found while J’zargo wrote on some parchment under an orb of magelight he kept renewing.

Vathany walked past her and into the open and Onmund jumped, Vathany sighed and continued to walk, Brelyna sent the Nord a glare and his face dropped. How long he would continue to react like an idiot around Vathany she didn’t know, but if he continued Brelyna admitted to herself she would probably kill him, it was infuriating for her she couldn’t imagine how it was for Vathany.

When she found Vathany the vampire was leaning against a wall holding one of her vials, it let off a slight mist, the ice persevering it melted away as she opened it.

“It’s been a while?” Brelyna asked when she the look of relief on her friends face after the first small sip.

“No, It is just nice to sate my thirst” the vampire replied her eyes narrowing in the way Brelyna had come to associate with a smile, taking a second sip, Brelyna found herself wondering why she drank it slowly.

“What is it like?” Brelyna asked without thinking, she mentally kicked herself and added “If you don’t mind me asking of course”

Vathany hummed and tilted her head to the side, clearly thinking of something “Imagine a loaf of fresh bread” Vathany said “It has only just finished cooking and smells divine”

“I would want a piece even before it cooled” Brelyna said when Vathany looked at her and the vampire smiled.

“That is what it is like for me” Vathany replied “If I do not keep atop my desires, you are all fresh bread to me” Vathany laughed at that, a noise Brelyna had scarcely heard.

“I don’t know if I like that idea” Brelyna said with a smile.

Vathany put the vial to her lips again and there was a huffing noise and Brelyna looked past her and saw Shaes Master. He stopped in front of Vathany and snatched the vial from her and smelling the contents.

“Disgusting” he then threw the vial on the ground much to Vathanys horror and before the vampire could even attempt to catch it, the man smiled “I wonder how long you will last” and he walked away, Shae followed not far behind a worried gaze cast at Vathany and the word ‘Sorry’ leaving her lips as she ran to catch up to her Master.

Brelyna watched a Vathany grew angry and spun.

“Stop!” she demanded in a tone she had never heard the usually soft spoken women reach.

“You make demands of me” the man asked as he turned.

“I do” she replied, Brelyna didn’t know what to do. The man walked forward and stopped in front of her.

“I could kill you” he said looking her up and down “I know how to kill your kind, _Leech!_ ”

Vathany remained silent and her head tilted to the side, and Brelyna saw her friends eyes narrow, was she smiling?

“You have a heart condition” Vathany said simply “It skips a beat” the man stepped back hand falling to his sword.

“This blade is Silver”

“So is my belt buckle” Vathany said simply.

The man began to pull his sword but Vathany stepped forward in that moment and ripped it from his grip throwing it behind her where it clattered to the floor. He stepped back away from her.

“I should warn you” her voice became deep, her eyes narrow and her posture straight, her fingers bared like claws “I do not often play with my food, but i could make an exception” at that he turned and ran as fast as he could calling for help. “Coward” Vathany relaxed and looked at Shae who was shaking afraid to move “I will not hurt you child, but he will if you delay. Return his sword and if he hurts you, you let me know” Shae nodded and moved slowly past her crouching to pick up the sword before scurrying after her Master.

“Poor child” Vathany said “I hate slavery”

“I can imagine” Brelyna said recalling Vathanys story on how she became a vampire.

“Let us be under way, I need some air” Vathany said and Brelyna looked at her with a raised brow “Not literally my friend”

Once they were outside they ran into Tolfdir who was talking with a group of Labourers about recovering something from inside the tomb.

“Vathany” he said as he saw her first “How are you?”

“Thirsty” she replied and crouched down grabbing two handfuls of snow and rubbing them on her face.

“I thought you were prepared?”

“She was” Brelyna said “That bloated mudcrab who torments her destroyed the  vial”

“Oh that is unfortunate” Tolfdir said.

“Unfortunate!” Vathany exclaimed “It would be more than that if I was unable to control my bloodlust”

“Vathany” Brelyna said softly reached out to touch her arm, she was worried, is this what her lust does to her?

“Brelyna no” Vathany said quickly “I do not want to hurt you, your pulse will be too strong to resist, your heartbeat is already driving me to madness” she faltered “I need to return to the college” and before either Brelyna or Tolfdir could say a word she sped away.

*****

Once they had returned to the college, Brelyna looked everywhere she could think of and to avail, she could not find Vathany anywhere and when she looked up she knew, the battlements. She ran up through the library and then out onto the walkways she didn’t have to go far until she saw Vathany sat between two ramparts, her back leaning against one and her foot pressed against another.

As she neared Brelyna noticed a few of Vathanys vials or ones similar, two sitting empty on the floor and three leaning against the wall untouched.

“What are these?” Brelyna said picking up one of the vials, where they were red before they contained a colourless liquid.

“Those are a potion devised by the Grand Mage” Vathany said not looking at her, Brelyna looked up and realised that she was un-hooded in broad daylight, as much as Brelyna wanted her to turn so she could see more than just her ear, she couldn’t allow her to be hurt, so Brelyna grabbed the hood and forced it back over her friends head “Do you have a death wish?”

Vathany turned to her and her eyes were odd, they were not glowing as brightly as they usually did and Brelyna took it to mean something was wrong. She looked down to check and saw that two of the vials were indeed empty. It had to be a side effect.

“Vathany do you feel okay?” she asked and the Vampire shook her head her eyes blinking slowly and she looked back out to the waters of the seas behind Winterhold.

“No” She sighed “Twice I have let my nature get the better of me, it was a mistake to come here”

“It wasn’t” Brelyna said instantly stopping herself there and continuing in her head with _“If you hadn’t we would never have met”_

“You will not be saying that when I am not in control and I am seconds away from ripping out your throat”

“I trust you”

“You should not”  Vathany replied “You really should not, I am not some house cat waiting to be tamed. Inside me is a feral beast waiting to be unleashed and consume the blood of everyone here. I am dangerous Brelyna”

Brelyna looked at her and noticed the tilt of her hood as the vampire looked down.

“I need blood” Vathany said and stood up near the edge.

“What are you doing?” Brelyna asked suddenly alarmed given her friends precarious position.

Vathany turned to her and pulled down her hood, Brelyna gasped at the sight. She was a Bosmer bearing the palest skin she had ever seen, her cheeks covered in a light dusting of freckles, her red hair free of its hood blew in the slight wind, her high cheekbones complimented her small but long lips, with a sharp narrow nose nestled in the centre.

“Now you see me” Vathany said Brelyna saw the fangs in her mouth, sharp and deadly yet somehow beautiful. Brelyna then noticed the slight smoky hue coming from her. The sunlight!

“Put your hood back up” Brelyna reached for her but Vathany held up a hand and she faltered.

“I will not need it” with that Vathany gave a sad smile, Brelyna dived forward and grabbed her., knowing exactly what she intended to do.

“Don’t you dare” Brelyna said.

“Ask me to live  and I will” Vathany said “But you would be a fool in the eyes of many to trust a vampire, for your safety I would advise you let me fall” Brelyna didn’t even need to think.

“Then a fool I will be. Vathany, will you live for me?” Brelyna said.

“Yes” Vathany said and Brelyna pulled her into a hug, she was cold and unmoving beneath her, it was unnerving to not feel her breath. After a few moments Vathany hugged her back and Brelyna took the opportunity to move her hood back, although she would miss her face, Vathany needed to be protected from sunlight. Brelyna smiled as the vampire spoke softly.

“Thank you for being my friend Brelyna, I have been alone so long”


	5. A different side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brelyna sees a new side of Vathany.

Brelyna sat in the library with a book open in front of her on the desk she sat behind, she was however, focused on her study partner who as always opposite her. Brelyna once assumed that her friend could sense her watching; she was however, proven wrong in the past and right now, the vampire remained as oblivious as ever as she sat cross-legged in the chair reading intently from the book that graced her lap. Brelyna watched as the women’s nimble fingers turned the page and followed the flowing lines of various diagrams and illustrations upon it.

They were currently studying for Tolfdir with a focus on runes. Vathany turned the page back read something aloud softly and turned back to the diagram; Brelyna watched as the vampires ruby red eyes narrowed, confusion. She smiled to herself for being able to read her friends expressions when she could only see her glowing eyes under her near constant hood.

Vathany flicked back between the pages a few more times before she gave a soft ‘oh’ in understanding. Brelyna smirked, she found Vathany so fascinating even though the vampire constantly reminded her that she should not. Brelyna did not know what it was specifically that drew her to the vampire, was it was her attitude or her mannerisms. No, it was everything about her, Brelyna was smitten and she knew it, and it was ever so amusing that the vampire was completely unaware.

Brelyna sighed longingly and quickly closed the book in front of her to cover her sigh and change its intent so that it seemed more like frustration; the action attracted her friend’s attention and as always Brelyna smiled under the gaze of her beautiful eyes.

“Is it time to go already?” Vathany asked looking out the window at the brightly lit winters evening.

“No” Brelyna replied, “I confess I wasn’t getting much studying done”

“Books are not for everyone” Vathany said looking back to her page and appeared to read a little more before marking her pages and closing her book. “Would you like to go to the inn? It has been several hours since you last ate something”

Brelyna smirked “I would not mind a glass of wine and maybe something red for you?”

Vathany frowned “I fed this morning; I will be fine for a day or two”

“I meant the wine” Brelyna began to chuckle, which turned into a full laugh when Vathanys eyes widened in realisation, Brelyna was sure the vampire would be blushing, if she could blush that is.

They did not go to the inn, instead Vathany had snuck in through the back and stolen, or at Vathanys insistence ‘liberated’,  a rather large and expensive bottle of red wine and brought it back to the college. Brelyna sat with her now on the ramparts overlooking the courtyard.

It had been a calmer environment since Shaes master had left. Sadly, he took Shae with him and both she and Vathany worried for the khajiit. Especially now considering the series of strange events that infolded with the Eye of Magnus that ended with Shae being named Grand Mage.

Tolfdir and the other senior mages handled the day-to-day running of the college until such a time Shae returned and until she be freed from slavery, which was part of the agreement with whomever granted the title to Shae. On the plus side college life had become normal again, academic yet still allowing a more relaxed environment and Brelyna liked the new side of Vathany she was seeing now that she was no longer under scrutiny of those within the college.

Vathany dropping from the ramparts interrupted Brelynas thoughts, for a moment her heart beat heavy in her chest, this was until the vampire landed almost silently in a crouch. Brelyna frowned and wondered what the vampire was doing.

Then she saw the vampire slowly sneaking up on a distracted Onmund. Brelyna watched as Vathany kept low and tapped him on his shoulder.

The Nord looked to his right so fast his hood fell from his head and Brelyna saw his wide eyes, but he did not spot the vampire who followed his movements perfectly.  Vathany kept herself behind him therefore hidden from view as he moved his gaze side to side checking to his right, only when he stopped moving with a frown on his face did she quickly move so she stood in front of him. Brelyna watched as Onmund called out one last time before shrugging and turning back towards his destination. They stood in silence for what seemed like an age when he saw Vathany stood in his path with her hands clasped behind her back.

“Hello” Brelyna heard Vathany say as he looked at her, Brelyna saw the moment of delayed comprehension of Onmunds face and then he let out a startled shriek and fell backwards into the snow. Brelyna covered her mouth as the vampire tilted her head in mock confusion as Onmund stood.

“Must you scare me all the time?”

“I merely said hello?” Vathany replied with it sounding more like a question.

“You snuck up on me” Onmund countered “Again!”

“I cannot help the fact that my affliction allows me to move silently can I? Brelyna never appears to have an issue” Brelyna was trying to suppress her laughs as Vathany acted completely perplexed by his words.

“Well you should wear a bell or something”

“A bell?” Vathany asked scratching her head through her hood with her left hand, the right remaining behind her back “What purpose would that serve?”

“I would know when you are coming” Onmund said grumpily and began to move past her “Goodnight”

Vathany looked up, nodded towards Onmund, and flexed the fingers of her right hand, which were glowing ever so slightly. Brelyna saw a similar glow on Onmunds shoulder she smirked and watched.

“Onmund” Vathany said into her hands, which she had clasped over her mouth. Her voice was audible as if she had shouted, “I am walking behind you” Brelyna once again suppressed her laugh, her tongue pushed against her cheek and hand covering her mouth for good measure. Onmund seemed to face palm and sigh in reaction still walking however.

“I am getting closer,” her voices projection continued in a slightly lower tone and Onmund stopped. In reality, Vathany had not moved a step; she was using magic to manipulate and project her voice.

“I am right behind you,” she said and it sounded as if she had spoken normally, she then made a sniffing noise “Perhaps just a small taste,” she said, and Brelyna bit her lip as Onmund visibly stiffened.

He spun and his gaze focused on Vathany who remained stood where he had left her with her hands once again clasped behind her back, her head tilted backwards looking into the sky at the stars above.

“You’re not funny!” Onmund said.

“I assure you, I have not the faintest idea what you are suggesting” Vathany replied looking towards him and once again possessing a tone of confusion.

“You just...” he trailed off and looked at the snow, no footprints except his own. “How did you?”

Vathany folded her arms and looked at him with her head cocked to the right.

“Sorry, I” Onmund turned “I should go to bed, I think... I... Goodnight”

Once Onmund was in the Hall of Attainment Vathany looked up to Brelyna as she finally let out her laughter. Brelyna looked down at her with wide smile and the vampire gave a small bow, then dispersed into a cloud, and appeared sat next to Brelyna again.

“Glad to entertain you,” she said and Brelyna leant against her shoulder with a smile and followed the vampires gaze as she looked up at the stars before sighing happily and closing her eyes.

Brelyna awoke the next morning on her bed; she frowned not knowing how she got there. She looked around the room and saw her apprentice robes and hood folded neatly on the chair near her bed and her boots left by the doorway to her room.

She looked at herself next and realised she was on top of her bed covers under a light blanket dressed in her tunic and leggings from the day before. She frowned again, there was no way she would have both folded her clothes and placed her boots neatly by the door in a drunken stupor, which she must have had after drinking most of that wine and her lack of memory, she also knew she was as J’zargo liked to call her ‘a lightweight’.

She shifted her position so she sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her eyes and looked over at her bedside table when something caught her eye. A small vial with a piece of parchment folded neatly in front of it. She took the parchment and smiled when she looked over Vathanys writing, it was perfect just like her:

_Bre,_

_I hope that this will make you feel better when you wake. I used to make them for myself long ago. I have no need of them as you can imagine. But it is good to know that they move prove useful to you my friend._

_Take care until we meet in the morning._

_Vathany._

Brelyna folded the note and drank from the vial, it tasted sickly sweet and was very thick, however after a few moments, her headache began clearing and she began to feel normal, the sensations of being hung over were not gone, but lessened.

She smiled to herself and went to her wardrobe grabbing some fresh garments. Once she was ready she went looking for her vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for reading and your comments are welcome :)


End file.
